1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wind deflector arrangement for a motor vehicle roof which has a roof opening which can be closed by a movable cover and a pivoting wind deflector which is located along the front edge of the roof opening, the wind deflector having a wind deflector body and a end section which is inserted into a receiver which is formed on the wind deflector body.
2. Description of Related Art
In many motor vehicle roofs with a roof opening which can be closed by a movable cover, a wind deflector is used which swings upward when the cover is opened. To facilitate matching of the wind deflector to the different vehicle roofs, it has been suggested (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 4,630,859) that the body of the wind deflector be formed at least partially from a section part with each side edge being covered by an end piece. Thus, at least the middle part of the wind deflector body is formed by a section part which is cut off, depending on the desired size of the roof opening, from a section part which can be supplied as running length stock, e.g., an extruded profile, In one embodiment of the known wind deflector arrangement, the front area of the wind deflector body is form fitted to a rubber or plastic section part which represents the rear area which lies topmost when the wind deflector is in a raised, operational position, i.e., the free edge section of the wind deflector body.
One general requirement for wind deflectors for motor vehicle roofs is to minimize the wind noise caused when the movable cover is opened. It has been found that reducing this disturbing wind noise depends very heavily on the free edge section of the wind deflector. However, unfortunately, the best suited shape of the free edge section cannot be theoretically predicted using computations, for example, but it must be experimentally determined. In the known wind deflector arrangements, however, a change of the free edge section is associated with considerable cost; this often leads to the manufacturers of wind deflectors being satisfied with nonoptimum designs, since value of further refinement of the design of the free edge section would not offset the related experimental and economic cost. Moreover, the most favorable shape for the free edge section is different for different vehicle roofs.